Just Problems
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Kim's mom is dead and her dad went ... 12 years ago to join the army, but he never came back so Kim lost all hope. Her uncle is Ty and her step sister is ... Donna Tobin. She is still part of the Black Dragons. Jack is her best friend... or even more. What happens when Kim discovers some secrets from her past that Ty hides from her? Does Jack have a huge crush on Kim? PLEASE R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**Ok so I read your reviews and I am so happy that you will stay by my side and help me write a very good story. I want to say thank you for everything and each chapter is not going to be short. :))))) Let me tell you what I number I chose... number ! So this is the real beginning. Oh and I want to apologize for the grammar, but it is really hard for me because I don't know many sophisticated words in English ****and I am not very good at spelling but that is only because I am from a different country. ENJOY THE CHAPTER !**

**KIM'S POV:**  
Well this is me. My name is Kimberly Ann Crawford and I am 15 years old. My life is with a twist but I got used to it. I really don't want to ruin everything so I am going to let you discover every single part of it.  
It was a special day. Today was my birthday, but I still had to go to school. I slammed the button of the alarm clock breaking it. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and then put on some black skinny jeans, a simple light blue T-shirt, my white boots and some make-up. I went down stairs and took an apple for breakfast. I almost reached the door, but some one yelled at me.  
" You stupid bitch, don't you dare leave this house until you make my breakfast and your sister's !" I was expecting that. So let me explain everything to you. The person that was yelling at me is my sensei, Ty. I am still joining the Black Dragons dojo, but that is only because I don't have parents. I thought that Ty is my dad, but in the day of the tournament I realized that he is the one that killed them. My mom died in a car crash and my real dad went to join the army and died there. Well that is what I think. I have been waiting for him to come home...12 years ! I remember every single part of the story. I don't know if I could recognize him if he would come back. I had only 3 years old when he left and I never got to met my mom. She died after 3 months after I was born. And when my dad left he gave a necklace with him and mom. That is the only thing I have left from him or the single thing that reminds me of mom.

**FLASHBACK:**  
**" Why do you have to go daddy?" I was crying.**  
**" I am sorry Kimmy, but daddy is going to come back soon. I promise. You are going to be very happy and uncle Ty is going to take care of you. I love you so much baby."**  
**" I love you, too daddy."**  
**" Before daddy is going to leave he is going to give you this necklace with your mommy and me. If you will never take it of then we are going to be with you all the time. Ok?"**  
**" Ok daddy." he gave me one last kiss on the cheek and drove me to Ty's house. After he left me there he gave the house key to Ty and told him that when I am 15 years old to give me that key and go to the house and remember the old memories.**

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Well that is my life story and the beginning of this mess. I still have the necklace but there is one thing that I don't have... hope. I gave up and told myself that my dad will never come back again. I no longer have a real family. But the good part is that I have one single friend... jack. he is the one that didn't care about me going to the Black Dragons dojo. H tried to convince the other guys that I am a good person, but his sensei doesn't let me see him. i have a huge crush on him, but he will never feel the same way. I want to look strong in front of everyone, but I can break down easily. I walked in the kitchen and made breakfast for Ty and... Donna. She is my step sister now because Ty considers that he is my dad, but no one can replace my real father.  
" KIM MY FOOD IS COLD ! DO SOMETHING!" that was Donna.  
" Make yourself another one and put on something that doesn't show your ass !" then I left the house with a speechless Donna looking at me. I took my skateboard from the bush and went to school. I went straight to my locker and took my books. i closed it but some one smashed me in the lockers... HARD. I gasped at the power of the person and look up.  
" What do you want Frank?"  
" we heard that you have a new boyfriend, and I just wanted to tell you that if you do not break up with him we are going to tell Ty and he going to ruin your life." then he kicked me in the stomach and after that he wanted to throw a punch at me but some one caught it... Jack.  
"Frank do you want to talk about this?"  
" No thanks. '' then he turned to me and looked at me with angry eyes.  
" I am going to tell Ty about your little boyfriend.'' I put my head down and with a LOT of luck I saw Donna walking towards me. _Oh no. This is not going to be good. _  
" Hello bitch! Look I want to tell you that if you are not going to stay away from Jack you are probably going to pay with your life.''  
'' I am not scared of you Donna." she slapped me and starting scratching my cheek. Soon I felt blood coming out and I felt one tear slide down my cheek before running out of the school. I run in the park and looked at it. It was so beautiful, but every time I come here I remember what happened in my first tournament against Bobby Wasabi dojo.

**FLASHBACK:**  
I was really nervous because it is the first tournament against the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I still have some hope but I still have a problem. I fell in love with the . He is so cute and he has a hero complex. He is everything a girl would want from a guy. I talked with Ty or my ' uncle' and told him that I really love him. He started to yell and beat me, but I was used to this so I just sat there and took it. if I would yell or protest it will only make things wors."Listen here bitch. I am your uncle and without me you would sleep on you streets right now. You fucking mother is in the ground and do you want to know something? I am the one that got rid of your father. I am the one that send him to the army and now he is never coming back because he is dead so get over it. You are not going to leave the Black Dragons cause if you do don't bother coming back in my house and sleep on the streets. You are not allowed to date that stupid karate kid from Bobby Wasabi. If you do not listen to what I say I promise that I will make your life a living hell." Then he slapped me kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and stood on the floor. I saw Ty walk out of the office and slap her again.  
"You stay here bitch and clean the dojo for the tournament against the Wasabi worms." Then he walked out of the dojo and locked the door behind him. I couldn't take it anymore. I had enough of this. I took a knife and slide it down my wrist. I didn't wince. Then I heard Jack yell my name and run full sprint towards me.  
"Why didn't you tell me that he beats you?" I started crying and saw in his eyes that he regrets yelling at me so he hugged me tight.  
"I am sorry that I didn't tell you Jack but I was afraid that he will hurt you and the guys and that is the last thing I want to happen."  
"I am sorry I yelled at you Kim but when I saw you cut I freaked out. Give me your wrist." I gave him my hand and saw that it was still bleeding. He started crying.  
"Kim please promise me that you won't ever try to hurt cut or kill yourself." He was still crying and saw I smiled a bit.  
"I promise." We hugged again and the tournament started.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I remember this when I come here but at the end of it I smile at the memory. Maybe Jack has a little crush on me, but how could you like a blonde bitch like me. Then I felt some one touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jack. He sat next to me and i looked back at a big tree like it was the most interesting in the world...  
" Are you OK ?" we stayed silent.  
" no" I said in a whisper. He hugged me tight.  
' No one cares about me. I would like to kill myself."  
" DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL, NICE, KIND, TALENTED, SMART AND FUNNY GIRL. I would die without you.'' he said the last part in a whisper but I heard it. I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed back.  
" I love you, too Jack."  
" I love you Kim and I promise that Donna won't bother us anymore." I smiled.  
" OK." We walked to school hand in hand with big smiles on our faces.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So guys I really hope you liked it. I am going to publish once a wee and I and I will try to make some more time for the other story ' Kim's past'. I am really sorry if I made some grammar mistakes, but I can't help it. I try my best to write nice in English. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. If you have some more ideas for Kim's past please PM me ! O love you all ! PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**Hi guys! I want to thank you for your reviews  
and for the ones that red and are still reading my stories. I am really sorry for the grammar. I hope you like my  
second story and soon I will post another story because I have so much ideas  
and I really do not want to lose them. Here is my second chapter o I really hope  
that you will enjoy every single part of it.**

**JACK'S POV:**

I really am happy that I could convince Kim that  
nothing bad is going to happen and that Donna won't bother us any more. I am  
going to make sure that if she is going to touch Kim one more time she is going  
to pay. Kim is so much beautiful than that plastic doll and just because she  
likes me that doesn't mean she can hurt Kim so she could get to me. Only  
animals do that. We are people. We have moths so we could talk and solve the  
problems not kill the enemy. Anyway, we arrived in the school and everyone was  
looking at us... well at Kim.  
"Kim, why is everyone staring at you?"  
"Well every single girl is upset because I  
didn't break up with you." I looked at her and realized that her cheek is  
still bleeding. My eyes went wide and I drag Kim to the bathroom.  
"Jack I am Ok. Stop warring. I am not going  
to die because of a little cut. You know what I did before our first tournament  
and the cut was dipper. It doesn't hurt."  
"Sorry baby. It's just that I don't want  
something bad to happen to you. I really care and love you." She smiled at  
me making me smile too.  
"I love you too. But we still have a problem."  
"What?"  
"How are we going to date if we are against  
each other?" well that really is a big problem.  
"Don't worry. I m going to talk to Rudy and  
the guys and I am sure that everything is going to be ok. Rudy is a nice  
guy..."

AT THE DOJO:  
JACK'S POV:  
I walked in the dojo and saw the guys on the practicing.  
I waved at them and told them to come over.  
"Guys me m going to say this  
simply... I and Kim are dating." Their mouths hung open and I  
started to get worried but Milton  
woke up.  
"Well Jack we are happy for you but we have a  
big problem at the same time. How do you think Rudy is going to react?! And  
Kim is going to be probably beat up by Ty and I don't think you want that.  
"I shock my head. Then Rudy walked out of his office with a big smile on  
his face.  
"Rudy, why are you so happy?"  
"I just talked to Bobby and he said that we  
can go to camp for one week. But the bad part is that we have to take the Black  
Dragons, too. But don't worry. We are going to make them a prank. I thought  
about we lock Frank and his friends in a room and then shot the lights of so  
they could get scared. Oh and to that stupid girl... I think her name is Kim.  
We can paint her hair green." he started laughing and the guys had their  
heads down. I was really angry at him.  
"Rudy I have to tell you something... me  
and Kim are dating." he started laughing harder, bit when he saw that I  
didn't join him he looked up at me.  
"You are joking right?" I shock my head.

"What was in your head when you asked her  
out?!"  
" Actually I said that I love her and I was  
telling the truth. Actually I think I had a crush on her since the day I met  
her. I really care about her and I won't dump her just because you and Ty are  
enemies." after my speech I saw Rudy fell in a trance but after some  
minutes he woke up reality.  
"I am happy for you Jack." I smiled at  
him." But I really don't want you to break your heart in 2 pieces so I am  
not going to let you date the enemy. I am doing this for you. She could spy on  
us and discover secrets and spoil everything. I don't want you to see her  
either. If the guys tell me that they saw you and her together I am going to  
tell Ty to ... -" I knew that he couldn't do anything so I stayed  
silent.  
"I am going to tell Ty to hurt her as bad as  
he can and make her life a living hell." I looked at him like he was  
crazy. He wants to hurt her. I have to sneak behind his back, but if he wants  
to play like this we will play by his own rules... for now.  
" ok. I promise that I won't see or date with  
her ever again." he smiled at me.  
"You did the right thing Jack. Come on. You  
all have to practice. Spar and I am going to call some one and call Bobby for  
some details. " Then he walked in his office and we started practice.

**RUDY'S POV:**  
I didn't felt happy. I shouldn't get involved in  
Jack's love life. I am sorry that I yelled at him but that girl is our enemy  
and she can spy us and ruin everything. I am going to call Ty and make sure  
they won't see each other anymore.  
ring ring riiing riiiiiiin -  
" hello?"  
"Good morning Ty !"  
" What do you want Rudy?!"  
" I just wanted to discus with you about something."  
he stayed silent and I took that as a sign that he is listening to me.  
"I talked to Jack and he said that he and Kim  
are dating."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Well I just wanted to make sure that they  
won't see each other again only in the tournaments. "  
" Thanks for letting me know this. I am going  
to have a little talk with Kim later."  
"Ok but please don't beat her. I talked to  
Jack and told him that I will talk to you and tell you to beat Kim up only if  
he sees her once again."  
" No promises Rudy. I am allowed to beat Kim  
up because she is my property. I don't think she is going to see that boy  
anymore after our little discussion." Ty started laughing and hung up. I  
realized that I did a very big mistake and I know that Jack is going to kill  
me. I run out of the office and when the guys saw me they had a very confused  
face.  
'' guys, we have a very big problem. Jack please  
don't kill me after I tell you the story because I really love my life."  
" Don't worry Rudy. I am sure that it isn't that serious.''  
he started laughing a bit and stopped when he saw my face.  
'' Ok well, after our little discussion about your  
little girlfriend I called Ty and...''

**MEAN WHILE AT THE BLACK DRAGONS DOJO**  
**TY'S POV:**  
I cannot believe it. Kim has a boyfriend ! And the  
worst part is that her love is the ENEMY. I walked out of the office and told  
the boys to get changed because they have to pack for the trip. When I made  
sure that they are out I looked at Kim and saw that she stopped practicing...  
she was smiling.  
" Why are you smiling bitch? And why did you  
stopped training?''  
'' well you told the boys to go pack and I decided  
to go, too and - ''  
'' IF I DO NOT TELL YOU TO GO THEN YOU ARE NOT  
GOING ! YOU HAVE TO PRACTICE A LOT MORE  
THEN THE BOYS ! '' she was scared and I smiled at myself.  
'' Why do you always want me to train harder than  
them?!''  
'' Don't you dare speak with me like that again  
! I am like your father and I am always going to be the one that will tell  
you what to do and you have to listen to me.''  
'' You will never be like my father and let me  
tell you something...YOU ARE THE WORST UNCLE, NO THE WORST PERSON EVER !''  
she made me angry so I punched her in the face. She started tearing up,  
but I wanted to see her weaker so I punched her and kicked her everywhere till  
she started crying. I went to the office and did my stuff.

**JACK'S POV:**  
'' Ok well, after our little discussion about your  
little girlfriend I called Ty and...'' _Oh no !_  
" And what ?'' I really hope he did not tell him  
anything.  
'' and I told him about your little secret with  
Kim and then he told me that... he will have a little discussion with her  
later. BUT I TOLD HIM NOT TO HURT HER SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME !''  
He said the last part very fast, but after I understood my eyes went wide.  
'' YOU MONSTER! HE IS GOING TO KILL HER ! ''  
then I run out towards the Black Drag dojo. I took a look to see what is  
behind me and saw that the guys are following . I smiled at my friends.  
Even when we fight we still stick together and we help each other all the  
time. Ok so back to the point. I walked in the dojo and saw Kim sitting on the  
hard floor crying. I run up to her but before I could get any near her Ty  
walked out of office.  
" What do you want Jack?" Then the guys  
came in the dojo as well and Rudy spoke up.  
"You have no right to do this to Kim. We had  
a deal."  
" Well dear Rudy, you can consider the deal  
off. Black Dragons, OUT!'' all the Black Dragons walked out of the changing  
room and Frank threw me a punch, but I coughed it.  
'' You probably shouldn't have done that...  
again.'' we started the fight and the guys joined me. I had another problem...  
Kim. After I helped the guys to get all of them down I turned around and saw the  
worst thing ever... Ty with a smirk on his face and a knife pointed to Kim's  
stomach. I started to cry.  
'' Leave her alone!'' he laughed.  
'' I can do whatever I want with her. She is my daughter and I am going to treat her how she deserves. I can't believe you actually liked her." I saw a hint of determination in Kim's eyes and she took a deep breath and yelled.  
'' YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY FATHER. YOU ARE  
A JERK !" then Ty got mad and kicked her hard in the ribs and stomach.  
She cries out in pain and looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
'' Guys get out of here, NOW.'' Ty slapped her  
hard enough to turn her face around. I saw her shirt getting red and she put  
her head down. We had to take her to the hospital.  
'' Why are you doing this to her? What did she  
ever do to you?''  
'' When her stupid father came at my house and  
gave her to me and he went to the army I knew that she is going to be exact  
like her mother. A stupid bitch that breaks everyone's heart.'' The guys looked  
at me with a confused face then Milton  
spoke up.  
'' Kim, does Ty talk about your mother in the past  
tense?" I nodded my head.  
'' Why didn't you tell me Kim?'' I could tell that  
he was mad at me and I couldn't help, but feel guilty.  
'' I am really sorry Jack, but the only reason I  
didn't tell you was - '' then Ty kicked her in the ribs again not letting her  
finish.  
'' Shut up bitch.'' She put her head down and coughed  
a bit. Her shirt was red and I panicked.  
'' Ty let us get her to the hospital and we won't  
call the cops.'' he started thinking, but then kicked her gain.  
'' AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !'' I couldn't take it  
anymore. I jumped at him and the guys came to help Kim. I started fighting with  
him, but he was strong. When I finally put him in a position that he couldn't  
get out of.  
'' Any last words ?'' he laughed.  
'' I better stay in jail with the thought that Kim  
is dead than stay with her in the same house.'' I knocked him out and he fell  
on the floor. I run to the guys and saw Rudy holding her. He gave her to me and  
she opened her eyes.  
'' Thanks Rudy.'' I smiled at her knowing that she  
still cares about him. I saw one tear slide down his face.  
'' Why would you thank me? I am the one that told  
Ty that you and Jack are dating. I didn't care about you. I only cared about  
our tournaments. You should thank Jack. He is the one that saved you.''  
'' Yeah, but Jack wouldn't have known that I was  
in trouble if you wouldn't have told him. so thank you.''  
'' Why are you so nice to me?'' she smiled  
at him.  
'' Since I realized that Ty isn't my real father  
and Jack told me everything about you I knew that you are a very good guy and  
that you could be a very good father. I never wanted to be part of the Black  
Dragons dojo and believe me that I would really want to join your dojo, but I  
am sure that Ty is going to try to hurt you no matter what and that is the last  
thing I want to happen. Maybe you guys don't feel the same way, but I consider  
you my brothers and you Rudy... you are like my father that I never had so  
thank you so much for everything you think you haven't done but did for me.'' he  
smiled at her and she started crying. Everyone lost a tear or more. Rudy cried  
the most. He hugged Kim and she buried her head in his neck.  
'' I want to tell you something as well, Kim. I  
can finally know what the love of a daughter is. I consider you my daughter and  
I would be really happy if you would want to came and join my dojo.''  
'' i would love that Rudy, but if I quit the Black  
Dragons dojo, Ty is going to kick me out of the house and I don't know if I  
could go anywhere else. ''  
'' You are not going to go back to that house and I am sure that Jack thinks the same way so you could leave at my place. I have two more bedrooms and you could come and join Bobby Wasabi if you want to.''  
'' YES YES YES YES YES THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR  
EVERYTHING.'' she hugged him tight, but then I had to ask Rudy something.  
'' And now that she is joining our dojo we can  
date, right?''  
'' Of course you can!''  
'' Thanks so much Rudy!'' Kim looked at us with  
a bit of pain in the eyes and spoke up.  
'' Guys I am really sorry that I have to ruin  
everything, but everything hurts like hell. Could you drive me to the hospital  
before that monster wakes up?'' my eyes went wide and I picked her up, but she  
stopped me.  
'' wait a second. Milton can you go to Ty's office and bring a  
paper and a pen?'''  
'' Sure" He came back with the paper and handed it  
to Kim. She started writing on it.

_Dear Monster,_  
_I am finally strong enough to write you this and  
here is what I need to say:_  
_I realized that all this time you were lying to me  
so I am going to quit the Black Dragons dojo and go to people that actually  
care about me. If you are reading this than my things are out of your house  
exactly like me out of your life._  
_The girl that found a real family_

We all smiled at Kim and I picked her up bridal  
style and went to Rudy's van. When we arrived at the hospital the doctors  
checked her and said that everything is OK. Rudy signed her out and we went to  
pack her things and take them to Rudy's house. She set everything in her new  
room and we had a sleepover and watched movies. I am really curious about Ty's  
reaction when he finds the note. This could be the best end ever, but the thing  
is that this is not the end...

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE:**  
**So this was the second chapter, but not the  
final one. I am going to update another one next week after my tournament. I am  
part of the handball team and I really hope I will win. WISH ME LUCK AND REVIEW  
! PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hola! I am really happy because I won the tournament so now I can update more. I red your reviews and I want to say that I am sorry about the grammar. I told you that it is really hard for me to write in English so please don't judge me. I think the subject is more important, but everything has an important place soo... Yeah well you got the point. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. peace;)))))**

**Kim's pov:**

Oh my God! I cannot believe what just happened to me. I am part of the Bobbi Wasabi dojo. I am so happy. And the best part is that I won't get to see that monster again. I was in my room putting some posters on the wall. I put my cloths in he closet and after I was done I decided to take a walk throw the park. I walked out the door, but saw that it was raining. I sighed and walked back in the house. Rudy told me not to go to practice so I could put everything in my new room and rest... well that was what the doctor told me. I just can't stay all the day in bed and watch TV, take medicine AND sleep. I walked up the stairs and changed back into some comfortable cloths. I put on some shorts and a large shirt. I left my hair down and sat on the bed. I turned on the TV and looked on the news.

**BREAKING NEWS**

"**Hello my name is John Jonson and I am right at the Bobbie Wasabi dojo. There are some guys in the building that break everything and keep calling a girl named Kim Crawford. The sources tell me that she is a girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes, quite short and slim. She loves karate and she doesn't have any parents. " then Frank came out and started talking.**

" **You are not going to get away with this Kim. We told Ty and he said that if you don't return to the dojo he will hurt your friends. We already have them ." **

After he finished the screen went blank and I knew that I have a very big problem. I took my coat and went to the dojo to see al the police officers knocked out called and the guys with the Black Dragons in the dojo. I decided to hide somewhere and listen to what they are saying.

**Jack's pov:**  
We were just practicing on the dojo when Rudy walked in.  
"Hey guys!"  
"hey Rudy, where is Kim?"  
" Oh the doctor said that she is still weak and she should stay in bed for three days so I decided to let her stay in the house and skip practice till she recovers. " Poor Kim. She has to stay in bed all this time.  
"Are you sure that what you did is OK Rudy?" asked Milton.  
"Why wouldn't I be sure?" He was really confused.  
" Well I know that she hates to stay in one place for a long time. She can get really bored and I am a bit afraid because she could sneak out and get hurt and that is the last thing I want to happen." I said.  
" Would you chill a bit? Nothing bad is going to happen to her. The door is locked and when I wanted to leave the house I went to her room and saw that she is asleep." Ok so I have to say that I was really surprised about Rudy's choices. He can't even take care of himself, but now he proved to me that he could be a very good father to Kim. I smiled at him and we started practice. I went to the punching dummy and started killing it. I was so focused that I didn't realize that the Black Dragons came in here and beat the guys. I looked around and saw the guys groaning in pain on the floor. All the members of the Black Dragon dojo were in here and in front of them stood Ty. Perfect.  
"What do you want Ty?"  
" I cannot believe you are so dumb Jack, but I am going to help you discover my intentions. We came here to get Kim, make fun of you and laugh at how dumb you all are." They started laughing their heads off. I really don't know what is so funny. I sighed ad went to the guys to help them up, but when I turned around I felt a sharp pain in my leg so I fell on the floor in pain. I looked up and saw Ty smirking.  
"I said we came here so we could have some fun." Frank took the phone out and called some one. When the conversation was over the cops came. Ty looked at Frank like he was going to kill him. I laughed and. I am sure that these are our heros. What a fool. He helped us. The journalist team came and reported what they had to report. Frank came to the screen and said that he has us and if Kim doesn't come he will hurt us. _Oh boy. I hope K isn't watching the TV right now so she won't come after us. The Black Dragons knocked out all the officers_ and tied us up. Ty walked in the dojo ( they tied Rudy, too ).  
" Why are you doing this Ty? What did we do to you?" He laughed a bit.  
" I am not here for boys. All I want is to get Kim back to join the best dojo in town and move back in my house. "  
" Why would she want to do that?"  
"Because I am sure she wants to know who she really is." Ok I was really confused. Then Kim walked in. On no.

**Kim's Pov:**  
When Ty told Jack about my past I became really curious. I cannot believe that after all of those years he still hides something from my past from me. I deserve to know what happened to me and more importantly what happened to my parents. All I know is that my mom died from cancer and that my dad was sent to the army 12 years ago, but he didn't came back so why would I suffer and think that he will return? It is not worth it! I have to keep saying that I don't have a real family anymore, but I have people that love me for he real me. And I found what true love is. I can say that I have a nice life, but the world has Ty in it. I would love to see him in jail so I could rest a bit from all of this drama. I walked in the dojo and saw the guys tied up and the 30 Black Dragons... I am in big trouble. All faces were on me. Awkward...  
"I am so glad you finally came to join us Kimmy."  
" Never call me that again. Only Jack can." I think I saw Jack smile in the corner of the . He is so cute, but I can daydream about him when I don't have 30 Black Dragons and my uncle in the same room. I looked at them with a long face. I bit my lip and spoke up.  
" What do you want dumbass?" I asked Ty. He cam next to me and smiled at me then slapper me... hard in the face. The slap was fast, but it was so hard that my face turned around and I fell on the ground. I let one single tear fall slide down my face. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.  
"Never talk to me like that l, bitch. I am your only family so you better shut up." I bit my lip, but I still had some courage inside me so I spoke up.  
"Or what?" I saw Jack in he corner who had a very worried face that said "you shouldn't have done that babe " I put a little smile so I could show him that I got the idea. He was really worried, but I am afraid that Ty is going to hurt them, not me.  
"You should know that you still are my property and I could send you to an orphanage so you could stay with the other kids, don't go to school, have no friends or your little boyfriend, Jack... you are going to be locked in a dark world with no one to talk to and you won't have shoulder to cry on, just a wall." After he said those words I stayed silent. He smiled at me. He knew that he got to me and I couldn't do anything. I really don't want to end up with friends and I don want Jack to leave because I love him.

**Jack's pov:**  
This is definitely not good. I just saw Ty go to Kim and whisper something in her ear. I managed to what he said, but after I saw that she is going to say something else I knew that she will be in big trouble. I really care and love her, but she needs to protect herself if I cannot be there for her. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at Ty to see what he is up to. I am really nervous. Yes I Jack Brewer am nervous. He looked at Kim and slapped her again in the face... hard. I couldn't take it anymore.  
'' STOP IT TY ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!" I am in big trouble. He turned to look at me and then he turned back to Kim with a smile on his face.  
'' you see Kimmy. There are some people in this mad world that care and love you. You should be really happy, but right now I can see throw your friends eyes. You are a useless piece oh crap. why did I even took care about you? I should have killed you like I did with your mother." his eyes went wide and Kim started to cry. i felt really bad for her. I looked at Kim and she wiped her tears away and froze, like a statue. She looked up with an emotion in her eyes. I never saw it on her face. It wasn't anger. Her eyes weren't the chocolate color. They were filled with a lot of sadness and... guilt? why would she feel guilty about this? It's not like she killed her parents. She looked at Ty and spoke up.  
'' What do you mean by ' I should kill like I did with your mother ' ?" he laughed in her face.  
'' you are so dumb Kim. Didn't you realise anything? I am the one that killed your mother. " she started crying. I looked at Milton and saw that he has hid pocket knife. My eyes went wide and I reached it. Milton whispered to me something.  
'' jack I am happy that you reached it, but please don't go to Kim.''  
'' Why not?''  
'' Because we could discover some more things about her past and after that we can attack and Rudy will call the police.'' WOW this guy can be really smart.  
'' OK'' lets do this !


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' jack I am happy that you reached it, but please don't go to Kim.''  
'' Why not?''  
'' Because we could discover some more things about her past and after that we can attack and Rudy will call the police.'' WOW this guy can be really smart.  
'' OK'' lets do this !

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**No ones pov:**  
"What do you mean? You are the one that killed mom? Kim was really scared, but she tried to stay strong like she always does. Ty smirked at her.  
"Oh Kim... you can be so dumb. I didn't kill your mother. She is the one that killed herself. I am the one that broke het heart." Kim looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean. My mom loved dad. Not you." Ty smiled at her.  
"How can you be so confused Kimmy? Can't you realize? I was in love with your mom but she dumped me for your stupid dad. She was a bitch and after you were born I decided to take action and by action I mean revenge. I sent a note on her e-mail telling her that if she doesn't do what I say I will kill you. She agreed the deal but one day she committed suicide. I wasn't happy because I loved her and all i wanted to do is get rid of your father not her, but then I realized that I can have you. You were a better choice so called the army and convinced them to make your dad join them so he left you with me thinking he did a good think but in reality he is the one that broke you Kim. Your mother didn't have to die. Only your father. Because of him you are in this situation so just admit it. You aren't strong... you are broken." Kim couldn't believe here ears. She wanted to be strong on the outside but in the inside too. She wanted to be a normal girl with a normal life and a normal family... a real one. She looked up at Ty with tears in her eyes but tried to not let them fall.  
"Do you have any more memories that can tell me who my mom was?"  
"I have a key to your old house but I am not that stupid to give it to you."  
"But she is my MOTHER SO I DESERVE TO KNOW!" Kim was really angry. She wanted to know who her mom was even if she was... gone.  
"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK WITH ME LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME !"  
" WHY SHOULD I RESPECT YOU ?! YOU RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE" Ty slapped her hard enough to turn ber head and make her fall.  
" If I wasn't good enough right now you would be in the streets with no school no home and no friends or family. Well actually you don't have friends."  
"Just for you to know Ty I have the best friends ever and a family." He started laughing.  
" Those jerks? Can I ask you what is the name of your family?"  
"Wasabi. We all are the Wasabi Warriors and we fight for each other." Ty started laughing his bead off.  
"Why are you laughing Ty?"  
"You are such a bitch. Can't you realize that no one loves you?"  
"Rudy loves me, Jack loves me, Jerry loves me, Milton loves me and Eddie loves me too. I already have a family and you will never understand WHAT REAL LOVE IS SO STOP TELLING ME THAT I CANNOT FEAT IN THIS WORLD !" he looked at Kim with dark eyes and kicked her in the gut before slapping her across the cheek.  
"You still can't see right? These losers are using you for your karate skills. All they like about you is that you are a black belt so try and don't get your hopes up. I am the one that care about you Kim, but you are too blind to see that. So stop making on the tough girl and come back to the Black Dragons dojo." He tries to grab her hand but she pushed him away.  
"They are not perfect, but they did something no one ever did for me." Ha laughed.  
"What?"  
" They took my side. They never beat or insult me like you and the Black Dragons used to do. That is what I won't come back to you. NEVER !'' he clenched his teeth.  
'' You are going to come back to that dojo and you will move back into my house and if you don't I will kill right now all of your lovers.'' I was silent.  
'' Ok...I will come with you.'' I whispered.  
'' NO ! You won't go anywhere.'' I looked at Jack and saw that he has tears in his eyes but that wasn't the only thing I saw. I saw a phone in his hands and I think that he will take action and call the police with it or some help. I don't really care what does with his phone. I just want to get some help. I don't think Ty would have the gut to hurt the guys just me. I want to go home and watch a movie and relax a bit. This si too much drama for my life. I am not or prepared for this. Anyway, I was looking at Jack and smiled at me.  
"Ty please just leave the guys alone. This is between me and you. They have nothing to do with this.''

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Kim was begging Ty not to hurt her friends and let them go, but she didn't want to go back at his dojo either. While Ty and Kim were arguing Jack was trying to call the police with his hands tied up. Once he made it he whispered to the cops their location and all the other details. Once the call ended he put Milton's phone back in his jeans so Ty couldn't see it. Rudy was looking at Kim with worry in his eyes. Kim had a lot of courage to speak like that to the man that could kick you, slap or even kill you at the moment. He didn't want to lose Kim. She was like a daughter to him and he loves her. He would never let her go back to that dojo or even worse, move back in that man's house. He was going to end up in jail after the cops come. Ty was getting really angry of Kim's words and he didn't know how to make her shut up so he started kicking het in the stomach and in the back. You could see the bruises forming and on her back she had some cuts that were bleeding. She was screaming and begging Ty to stop and leave her alone.  
'' TY PLEASE STOP ! YOU ARE GOING TO END UP IN JAIL IF YOU CONTINUE.'' he laughed in her face while slapping her once again. Jack got really angry at him.  
'' STOP IT. CAN'T YOU SEE SHE IS LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD?!'' Jack shouted from across the room. He had tears on his face. Ty turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.  
'' You really think i care if I end up in jail? I don't care if this bitch is losing too much blood and I don't even care if she will die right here in front of us. She is worthless and she doesn't belong to this world. She belongs in hell where no one can see how ugly and what a coward she is. She can live in hell and burn there with her father. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE !'' Kim looked at Jack with hurt written on her face. Ty started kicking and slapping her till she was lying on the floor hoping that everything will end at one moment. After some more slaps and kicks the cops finally came in the dojo and took Ty.  
'' Get your hands off of me.'' he turned to the guys and told them one more thing.  
'' This is not over yet.'' 4 cops took Ty and the other 2 untied the guys. When Jack was untied he didn't wait for another thing to happen. He run to Kim and took her limp body into his arms. Kim opened her eyes and smiled at him. He looked at her, but then felt something warm on his stomach... blood. _Oh no. _  
'' Guys we need HELP !'' they looked at him and then at Kim. Rudy went out of the dojo to call 911. I was trying to keep Kim awake and try to distract her with something.  
"Kim please stay awake!" I couldn't convince her that easy.  
"Tired." She went limp and my eyes widened.  
"Please Kim. Try to stay awake until the ambulance comes and gets you to the hospital."  
"Ok, but can I go to sleep after."  
"Yes you can. You can sleep but not forever. Just for a few hours. And do not talk. Save your energy. " she just nodded her head. She started looking at the walls and he guys. When she was looking at one of them they would smile at her or give her a thumbs up. Soon the ambulance came. FINALLY! The doctors and paramedics rushed Kim into the ambulance.  
"Only one can go with her." We all looked at Rudy but he shock his head.  
"It's OK Jack. You can go with het. I think she could get scared if you won't be in her room when she wakes up." I hugged Rudy.  
"Thanks Rudy." I walled into the ambulance and looked at my beautiful angel that wad sitting on gurney. I let one single tear fall down my cheek. We arrived at the hospital and the doctors rushed her in the emergency area. I was really scared. How could a person be so crude and rude. After some minutes the guys rushed in the waiting room.  
"Is Kim ok Jack?"  
" I don't know Rudy. She is still in that room and I am getting really worried about her. I want to see her now."  
"Calm down bro. She is going to be ok. We just have to wait and see what is going to be next." I nodded my head and we waited a few more hours. It seemed like forever but after all the waiting a doctor came out of the room. I stood up from the chair and asked the doctor what happened to Kim and if she is ok.  
"Calm down young boy. Your friend is fine and the operation went fine. She had a heart attack but she managed it. If she wakes up she is free to go. We just finished the test and she will be fine. Where are her parents?" We all looked at Rudy.  
" I am her dad."  
"Are you sure? You seem very young."  
"Well it is a very long story. Her real father died si I adopted her."  
"Doesn't she have an uncle so she could live with him or with an aunt?"  
"Well that is why I took her. Het uncle abused her."  
"Oh I am so sorry for asking."  
"It's OK. When can we see her?"  
"You can go right now if you want." We smiled at the doctor and walked in Kim's room. She was lying on the bed sleeping. We walked towards her and I sat on the chair and grabbed her hand. I smiled at her and shock her a bit so I could wake her up. Once she opened her eyes my face lit up and I hugged her tight.  
'' Thanks guys. For everything.'' we all smiled at her and Rudy signed her out so we could go back to the dojo. I can't wait to show Kim the best surprise or should I tell... the surprise will meet Kim...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**Hey guys. Who is kim's surprise? I finished chapter 4, but this isn't the end. I am going to try to update next week, but right now I am working on Kim's past the final chapter. Please review so I can update faster. :)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry I did not update but I was really busy. I worked on the last chapter of Kim's past with the last war. I didn't really finish it but don't worry. I will. Just wait. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter and thank you so much for your support. You don't know how much a simple review can do. ENJOY!**

**JACK'S POV:**

After we signed Kim out of the hospital we took her to Rudy's house. I walked in with a big smile on my face. Kim's surprise was her dad. We searched for him and found out that he isn't dead so we called him and told him that he really has to get home and see his daughter. I am sure that Kim will be really happy to see him. Who wouldn't? Anyway, we walked together hand in hand and went to the living room. I jumped on the bed and shouted ' SURPRISE !', but no one came out. I looked at Kim and saw she was really confused. Oh boy. Where was he? I looked a bit at the couch and saw a note.

_Hey Jack, _

_I know that you send our sensei to jail and you guys know how much he meant to us so we are going to make sure that on of us is going to feel how we feel now. That is right. We took some one very special away from Kim... her dad. Poor girl, she might be destroyed and really sad and we are happy for that. Bye, bye karate freak._

_Black Dragons. _

Ok so now i can say that I am in big trouble. This is a lot more worse then a drama movie. I have to show this to Kim. I walked in the kitchen where Kim was making the guys the best dessert ever. She really knows how to cook. I smiled and walked in the room. Kim smiled when she saw me and walked to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She looked down and saw the note I was holding.

'' What's that Jackie?'' I smiled at the name, but put on a sad face and gave the note to her. she was confused.

'' What happened? I s everything OK?'' I shock my head. She opened the note and red it out loud. She started sobbing. I hugged her.

'' We are so sorry Kim.''

'' Why would you be sorry. I am the happiest girl ever.'' we all looked at her confused.

'' What...?''

'' MY DAD IS ALIVE ! I STILL HAVE FAMILY!'' then she run out the door not letting us say another word. Then Milton spoke up.

'' Jack I think we have a little problem.''

'' Well I am really happy that she is happy, but we have to make sure she won't do something stupid.''

'' Ok lets go.'' we walked to the mall, to the Black Dragons dojo and searched for her but no one was there. Where could she be? I saw Milton's eyes widened.

'' Guys I know where she is. She went back to Ty's house.''

'' Why would she do that?''

'' Do you remember when we were all tied up and Ty said that he hides some things in her old house? I think she went back to her house so she could get the key and open the door of her old house and discover the adress.''

'' MILTON YOU ARE A GENIOUS!'' we started running as fast as we could until we reached Ty's house. We saw the door broken. I think Kim is already running to her house.

'' Guys Kim is gone.'' we walked in the house in Ty's office and saw everything on the floor and a lot of mess. It was like a tornado came here and destroyed everything. I saw some papers on the shelf and took them. I looked at them and saw an adress.

'' Guys I found the adress. We have to go NOW .'' we walked out of the house and run to the adress. When we arrived at the location. I saw the door opened and we all walked inside the house with a bit of fear in our eyes. It was a very old house. No one walked in this house for years. We went in the living room. I saw some pictures with Kim as a kid on the wall. One of the photos had Kim on a horse, a man and a women. I think that was Kim's mother and father. She must miss them a lot. I miss my parents when they go away for a weekend to work, but Kim hasn't seen her parents in years. I don't even know when her parents died. She is very sad when one of the guys bring up the subject. In that picture Kim was on a horse. She was wearing jeans, a simple blue blouse, some boots and her beautiful smile was on her face. She seemed really happy at that moment. The man next to her was tall and muscular. He was wearing a hat, black jeans and white shirt. The women, witch I suppose was Kim's mom was wearing a beautiful large dress and sandals. On her neck was a wonderful necklece. It is the same one Kim is always wearing. I looked at the picture and started crying silently. I want Kim to be happy with a real family. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jerry.

'' I know it is sad man, but think of the good part. Kim's dad isn't dead and Ty is ion jail for the rest of his life. Did you saw how happy Kim was when you showed her the note? This girl lived her whole life with that monster and she kept fighting. She is a positive girl. When you gave her the note she wasn't sad because the Black dragons have her father. She was happy because she found out that her dad is still out there somewhere. We have to help her get through this. Come on.''

'' Thanks man. That was a wonderful speech. You really are a mart guy.''

'' no problem. Come on. Rudy said that he wants us to go up there together.''

'' Ok.'' We walked in the kitchen where the rest of the guys were and they smiled when they saw us walk in.

'' Now that everyone is here, we an go up there and see what happened.'' we walked up the stairs and found Kim's room. I heard crying. I walked in first and the tears came as well. All the black dragons were on the floor yelling because of the pain while cursing and Kim was sitting on a man's lap crying. Then man was hugging her and I could see some tears in his eyes, too. Kim was holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. I smiled at the two. Kim looked up and smiled at us.

'' H-ey gu-y-uys.'' she couldn't talk. She just burried her head in her dad's chest and cried once more till she fell asleep. Hr dad looked down at her and smiled. He took her up bridal style and we all went to the living room. Mr. Crawford put her down on the couch and looked u[ at us.

'' How can I say thank you?'' the guys smiled at him and we hugged together.

'' Thank you so much for making my daughter happy. How did you realize that I wasn't dead?''

'' Well your daughter always had faith. We could all feel it. She kept dreaming about her family, but when she woke up she realized that all the god memories are just a dream so we tried to contact the army.''

'' Yeah, but there are a lot of sections. How did you find me?''

'' Well we didn't, but Milton did. He is a very smart kid so he is the one that you should thank.''

'' Thank you MiIton.''

'' It was nothing Mr. Crawford.'' We al walked back to our houses.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOJO:**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

All the guys were practicing and in the dojo when Kim walked in.

'' Hey guys!'' jack looked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. He was really happy to see his Kimmy happy again.

'' Me and my dad... how I love to say that!... are going to catch up a bit so I will skip practice. Is that ok Rudy? '' Rudy stayed silent.

'' Rudy are you OK?''

'' Yes I am OK and you can skip practice for one week.''

'' Thanks so much.'' she went to him and hugged him tight. She walked out of the door where her dad was waiting and he hugged her. So Kim is finally happy and we can continue our lives full of adventures...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**LAST CHAPTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I am happy but sad, too because I really enjoyed writing this story. I love you all and please tell me what you think by leaving a review. Se ya soon! :)))**


End file.
